Jedi Purge
by FlashWally22
Summary: Its the Jedi Purge of an alternate universe, where the people shall fear what shall come to happen with Darth Vader in command of the Empire.


Anakin was running along a dirt path road as he leaped up into the air. Landing was a wolf like creature with two wings on its back. It was black with a dirty white mane as its six eyes three on each side of it's head had slit pupils with yellow sclarea. On it's back was Ahsoka as she grinned as she offered her hand to her master, "Need a lift skyguy?"

Anakin looked behind him at the rolling boulder as he said to her, "Timing could not be better Snips."

Taking his apprentice's hand he was yanked up and leaped onto the back of the wolf monster. He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's matured waist. Her breasts were a size or two bigger now that it had been four years of tutelage. She stroked the beast as it ran faster and faster, leaping into the air flying as Anakin then saw droids firing at him and his apprentice from the bridge beside them. A pair of droid fighters came down as the boulder rolled up the ramp and fell down the canyon. The fighters began to fire at them as Anakin pulled out his light saber.

He began deflecting the shots are he then said to Ahsoka, "Hey, force pull me a gun."

Ahsoka waved her free hand as one of the annoying droids fell apart and it's gun came to her. She then fired every time the lightsaber of her master's lowered. One droid fighter eventually fell as it was too badly damaged.

Anakin then saw his receiver begin to get a signal. Rex's voice could be heard as he shouted, "General Skywalker sir, I believe you didn't tell us your ride would be a pooch."

Looking up the two jedi smiled as they was a pair of clone fighters fly to them. A clone drop off fighter began firing at the last droid fighter as Anakin said to Rex on the comlink, "Beggars cant be choosers Rex. Now, let's go get those drinks you said you'd be buying if we didn't pull this off 'fore sunset."

Laughing on the comlink Rex said on the comlink, "Fair enough, General."

Ahsoka then said to him, "I hope you get those Crolean Shrimp you promised me if we got this done before dinner Master."

Sighing Anakin then said to himself, "How many bets did I make before this mission?"

In a dark room with Dooku was a pink furred Zeltron with green eyes that stood wearing a skin tight black cat suit. She had a long staff of metal as she pressed button and out of the two parallel sides came parallel scythe blades of red.

The Zeltron then heard Dooku tell her an order, "Darth Tyranus you have an order for me?"

Dooku nodded as he continued his order to her, "Go and secure me the head of Savage Oppress, is this understood Vikori?"

Vikori then nodded as she then made her way with a shake to her ship. From the shadows approached Keelyvine Reus, she wore her typical green. She then said as she genuflect to her master and instructor of the lightsaber, "Master how may I be of service?"

Looking down at his new weapon he commanded her, "Somehow, I killed a clone of my former apprentice, Vosa. Bring her to me and make sure it really is her. The tactics I hear about the criminal underworld are too familiar to not think she is dead."

Nodding the young lightsaber wielder stood as she walked down the dark corridors. Dooku then turned on his hologram call to Greivous as he told the cyborg, "Begin the ambush of Skywalkers ship, I want him to perish on Hoth."

Greivous then cackled as he told the Count, "Understood Count Dooku."

On the cruiser Rex was playing poker with his clone officers and high ranked enlisted. Practicing were several clones as the drinks were on Rex as everyone was celebrating! Anakin however was meditating as Ahsoka sighed in boredom as she then said to him, "I thought we were going to get drinks?"

Stopping Anakin then said to his padawan, "We have trouble Ahsoka, do you feel that?"

Ahsoka felt tremors in the force as she then glared and said to him, "Yes."

The pair ran up to the bridge as Ahsoka then told the admiral, "DRIODS ARE COMING!"

Suddenly pulling out of warp several Seperatists battle cruisers came into view. Anakin then said to his padawan, "Ahsoka join me in battle. Admiral, we'll lead a distraction group while you get ready for combat."

Rex was ready with fighters as the pair of jedi were getting inside them. The fighters began to take off as Anakin embraced the fight against droid fighters. Ahsoka was having a bit of trouble with so many fighters on her. Rex being the turrent for Anakin's bomber fighter he fired at the ships that his general did not see.

Inside the Admiral's quarters a hologram turned on with Darth Sidious. He then commanded the Admiral's three clones in the room to carry out some order, "Soldier, execute order 1."

The Admiral then looked terrified as a blaster was placed at the base of his neck. The laser was muffled as the man hit the desk. One of the clones then pulled off his helmet to show that he was a clone of the black haired admiral human. He had green eyes just like the admiral as he began to take off his armor and put on the admiral's clothes. He walked out with his two clone soldier as he then said to the crew, "We have little defenses, a computer virus on the ship has shown sabotage. We are retreating to find the traitor among our ranks."

Anakin then saw the cruiser go into warp as he said to Rex and Ahsoka, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING? THEY'RE JUST LEAVING US?"

Suddenly fighters swarmed the three as they were sent crashing down to the planet below.


End file.
